disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Let the Rock Rhinos Roll!
'Let the Rock Rhinos Roll! '''is the 56th episode of Season 9. Summary After a suspicious rock rhino stampede, Captain Jake and Kwazii find a rock rhino calf which Kwazii named Cobble. Kwazii takes Cobble back to the Gup–TD while Captain Jake investigates the source of the stampede. Plot The episode begins with the pirate pals fixing their off-road vehicle – the DJ Jeep, in the African savanna realm of the Fantasy Forest, when a rock rhino gets netted by an unknown source. They begin an investigation and drive the DJ Jeep close to a rock rhino and its calf, where they witness the rock rhino defending itself against gold lions. Then, a group of rock rhinos charge and further beat up the DJ Jeep, leaving the calf behind, which Kwazii names Cobble. Since Cobble's mom is not responding to his call, Kwazii takes him back to the Gup-TD. Captain Jake, on the other hand, decides to investigate, which leads him to a tent with a cargo propeller plane. Inside, Captain Jake finds out that inventor Heinz Doofenshmirtz is spying on the Disney Junior Club. Doofenshmirtz captures and explains to Captain Jake his plan of using the rock rhinos as bulldozers to plow the African savanna realm, so that he can build a parking lot. He also shows him how he is spying on the Disney Junior Club – a contact lens with a tracking device and camera on the rock rhino calf that Kwazii brought to the Gup-TD. Later, Doofenshmirtz places Captain Jake in a holding cell. He lands his plane near the barn where the Gup-TD is parked. To free himself, Captain Jake grabs a tick off of a rock rhino, and after the "rock rhino-dozers" leave, he places it in the lock. An oxpecker picks open the lock, and he escapes and follows Doofenshmirtz by hanging onto one of the rock rhino-dozers. While Cobble plays around with an orphaned gold lion cub in the Gup-TD, the gold lion cub scratches off the contact lens. The Disney Junior Club take this as a threat from Doofenshmirtz and lift off just before Doofenshmirtz and his rock rhino-dozers destroy the hangar holding the Gup-TD. As Doofenshmirtz and his rock rhino-dozers pursue the Gup-TD, Captain Jake jumps from rock rhino-dozer to rock rhino-dozer. Doofenshmirtz stops him from reaching him by making the rock rhino-dozers flip him up into the air, and he ends up in the Gup-TD. While Kwazii leads the rock rhino-dozers away from the Gup-TD with Cobble and his Gold Lion Creature Power Suit, Sofia gives Captain Jake a Rock Rhino Disc. Captain Jake glides down in a hang-glider and activates his Magical Creature Power Suit by touching one of the rock rhino-dozers. Doofenshmirtz commands his rock rhino-dozers to charge at Captain Jake, but Captain Jake’s horn spears Doofenshmirtz’s controller. Kwazii roars and leads the rock rhinos to a mud wallow, where all their armor falls off. Doofenshmirtz is thrown into the mud and flipped up into a tree by one of the rock rhinos. At the end, Cobble is reunited with his mom, ending the episode. Characters * Fantasy Forest animals * Rock Rhino * Gold Lion * Oxpecker Trivia * This episode is based on ''Let the Rhinos Roll! from Wild Kratts. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 9 Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Wild Kratts Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Complete episodes Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 9 images Category:Kwazii Cat images Category:Octonauts images Category:Fantasy Forest Story images Category:Complete Season 9 episodes Category:Season 9 episodes based on cartoons